


Attack On Titan Works

by PlushieNerd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Murder, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other hybrids - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Transgender Eren, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlushieNerd/pseuds/PlushieNerd
Summary: Each chapter will be different unless someone wants a part two then I'll make it in a different form? Enjoy~ I hope you'll like the stories I make.-----Attack on Titan/characters belongs to Hajime Isayama, the plots/story I make however belong to me.





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: You play as Delen. I hope a few like this story or would want to see more, I might turn it into a short story? I don't know yet though. Everyone anyone thinks otherwise. Eren and Levi are werewolf brothers, they are both platonic towards each other, and before anyone asks yes Eren did imprint on Delen when she was a baby. 

\---

 

Levi sighs as he holds the small child in his arms, she didn’t have a name so they were looking through some baby name books to find one.

The small girl sighs and looks up at Levi who was reading a few names out loud “Isabella, Ella, Marlow.” The small girl turns in his lap causing him to immediately stop reading and looks down at her “What is it brat?” Levi growls affectionately.

The small child blushes and looks at the book and looks it over when a name catches her attention: Delen.

“How about Delen?” The small girl whispers softly up at Levi who has stopped rocking his chair.

“Delen huh? That’s a pretty name brat.” Levi answers softly before nuzzling into her chocolate-brown color hair and whispers “Delen it is. Go tell big brother, Eren.”

Delen giggles softly and jumps off of Levi’s lap clumsily giggling when she falls before getting up and running to the kitchen.

Levi sighs as he starts rocking in his rocking chair once again, they didn’t name her when she was found because as werewolf children they wait until your old enough to pick your own name, but she’s human and yet they don’t wanna raise her as a human child as stupid as that sounds. They want her to have choices not owns picked for them.

In the werewolf world: Humans are creatures that are very selfish and rude with no heart because they have to have a perfect picture for there young, they have to follow social media to fit in. However werewolf’s don’t do that, werewolves are very helpful and kind creatures and always lets their pups do what they which is a blessing and a curse.

However, Levi and Eren dedicated to raising Delen in both worlds.

-

“Big brother Eren!”

Eren turns around when his green teal eyes set on the small girls form he smiles widely when he doesn’t see any tears.

“What’s up cupcake?” Eren says softly causing her to giggle at the nickname he gave her when she was so young.

“Levi and I found a name for me!” She shouted happily causing Eren to smirk “Oh yeah what name did you guys find together?”

She blushes shyly before whispering “Delen.” Eren’s smirk turns into a lazy smile when he sees her blushing “Delen huh? It fits you well, darling.”

Delen giggles softly before nuzzling herself against Eren’s legs causing him to growl lowly in his throat affectionately.

Delen looks up at Eren shyly before whispering “Can you and Levi read me a bedtime story tonight?”

Eren hums softly before picking Delen up nuzzling into her neck causing her to giggle “I suppose we can, you’ve been good.”

Delen squeals softly when Eren gives her an affection bite to her ear before putting her down “Now go play, I have to make dinner, we don’t wanna make brother Levi upset now do we?”

Delen shakes her head no gently before running off to play outside in the backyard.

As Eren watches her from the window all he can think is ‘She’s going to be the death of me.’

\-----

Sorry for it being so short. If you want more go to my profile and you can find where I write originally.


	2. Turing Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Eren is turned human

A/N: I do not own "Attack On Titan". I do own my OC characters who will be Mick and Yoongi. If you need to know Yoongi is basically Yoongi from BTS but he does not act like himself? I guess you say he and Levi are somewhat similar.....but not really in the way you think......so Yoongi will be OC..... hopefully, that makes sense.......alright I’ll shut up now so you can read.

\----

Eren’s terrible titan screams could be heard all the way to the town center of the walls, and it wasn’t a cry for help, it was a scream of pain.

Levi and his squad motionless at hearing his screams but Mikasa was the one that ran for Eren as she heard causing Levi’s team to spring into action.

When they came on the scene all they see is steam twirling around Eren and a hooded figure. Levi and Mikasa share a look before stepping forward before another figure stepped before them his golden glowing eyes stopped them from coming any closer.

“Don’t” The deep voice of a male spoke with a growl causing the hooded figure who was holding Eren to look over before speaking “Yoongi, it’s okay if they come close now, his no longer in pain.”

Yoongi: the figure in front of the Levi squad let them past as he stands by.

The hooded figure turned out to be a woman who Eren was clinging like a newborn baby. Mikasa tires to reach for Eren who rejects her curling up into a ball before sobbing into the woman’s neck. The woman gently strokes Eren’s back and whispers “Don’t you wanna be held by your sister, Eren?” Eren shakes his head in fear before whispering “I’m a failure, I couldn’t save the human race, I’m nothing but worthless now.”

The woman sighs softly and whispers in Eren’s ear gently “You’re part of the human race fully- it’s okay to be human. It’s okay to fight for what you believe in, Eren. You have a family. Make use of it.” The woman then stands but Eren doesn’t leave her arms.

Eren than cries as she tries to leave “Don’t leave me!” He screams holding onto her and the woman than cups Eren’s face learning forward whispering causing Eren’s eyes to widen and turns to Mikasa, jumping into her arms who catches him and looks up at the woman who was already gone.

Yoongi than steps forward and explains to the group “Eren is full blooded human now, he no longer has the ability to turn into a titan, he will have mood swings and he will try to find Mick. However, she will be the one to find him when he needs her the most. Don’t leave his side. He’ll have breakdowns but within a few weeks he will be fine.”

With that Yoongi left without another word causing Levi and his group to just staring at Eren and then Levi speaks “Good, now the kid can finally rest.”

\---

A/N: I know it’s not good but I hope some of you like it.


	3. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: One where Levi's girlfriend let go of his hand to tie her shoe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #taller Levi  
> #short girlfriend  
> #emotional girlfriend  
> #just a mess of things.  
> #short fluff

Levi sighs as he plays on his phone as he walks hand in hand with his girlfriend who was just humming a soft tune to herself when he suddenly felt her go however he didn't look up until her hands came grabbing his hand.

When he looked up he immediately ripped his hand away from the girl that clearly wasn't his woman and glared at her before looking behind him to see his short girlfriend turn pouty and watery tears before dashing away but before she could get far he wrapped his arms around her small figure and put her to his chest and pet her hair gently. 

“I'll pay attention to my surroundings from now on my love,” Levi whispers and nuzzles his nose against her hair taking in her scent that relaxes him. 

She blushes against his chest and whispers softly while gripping the back of his coat “Okay.”


	4. Male Annie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Annie is a guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Male Annie Leonhart  
> #Emotional  
> #Female Reader/ Fairy Anna   
> #Evil Zeke  
> #Eren/Levi

Anna stares up at the sky as her horse runs she breathes in the fresh air before focusing on track on her mission she had to get a message to Levi's Squad. 

She sits up a little more and whispers some words to her horse in a language that no one else knows other than her mate, letting her fairy blood take over for a minute. Once the horse heard her words he became faster than a lighting bolt. 

With in minutes she was beside Levi giving him a message about Zeke when a giant titan grabs her. Eren's eyes widened in shock as the titan starts playing with like some type of doll. 

Anna lets out a small cry when titan squeezes her sides and she screams “Annie!” 

Eren moves to save Anna but Levi stops him which causing Eren to snarl and shake him off before turning into his titan form but it was to late when the titan threw Anna into his mouth. Eren's eyes widened and stood frozen. Levi was shouting for him to focus but than he to quiet down when he saw Annie male titan form running forwards the titan that ate his mate slamming into his side the moment he reaches him tears rolling down his face. 

Annie lets out a scream of angry before shoving his titan hand down the throat of the titan and into it's stomach feeling around for his dead mate body when Annie finds her, he pulls her out and screams when he saw her bloody dead form and stomps on the already dead titan.

Eren watches the scene with a heavy heart, he wanted to comfort his best friend but decides against it before turning back into his human form and appearing next to Levi who was watching Annie who was still crying but he was now in his human form holding his dead mate close to him.

That's when Erwin came onto the scene and stood next to Eren. Eren looks at Erwin and whispers “Annie will be amended you for his dead mate,he might even try to kill you.” 

Erwin nods in understanding but speaks “He can fight me but he won't be able to kill me.” Eren's eyes narrowed before speaking “No disrespect Commander, but I don't think you understand what happens to a titan shifter after they lose their mate, Annie and Anna meant when they were really young and found out that they were mate when they were just teenagers. They had children too but they gave them up for adoption because they were so young. Annie will try to kill you because his mate Anna died at a young age-”. 

“Eren.” Annie's voice cuts him off causing him to turn and look at him “Y-Yeah?” Eren answers nervously looking down at the ground before looking up into Annie's light blue eyes that that now turned dark with sorrow and angry. 

Annie whispers brokenly “I don't blame Erwin or you or Levi. I blame Zeke.” Eren's eyes widened slightly before asking softly “Why do you blame Zeke?” 

Annie tears up softly and whispers “I left his side for Anna, and his side killed Anna. If anyone is killing him it'll be me.” He growls holding the patch of his mate which was stained in blood.


	5. Yandere Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Yandere Levi x Female Loving Yandere Eren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Male Levi x Female Eren.
> 
> A/N: I'm going to have Eren as a female in this one in my chat box on Tumblr he was male. I just also wanna add Levi is the one that's that yandere while Eren loves the fact that Levi is a yandere and will let Levi do whatever he wants because Eren loves Levi. 
> 
> #taller Levi  
> #short Eren  
> #Teal eyes Eren  
> #gunmetal eyes levi  
> #yandere Levi  
> #yandere loving eren  
> #mentions rape  
> #mentions killing

Levi nuzzles his nose against Eren hairline after pushing into her causing her to Yelp and grip his hair tightly “Levi” Eren whimpers under him blushing when Levi pulls back to look into her teal eyes “Hm?” Levi whispers as he pulls out of her slowly watching as her blushing gets more red and smiles down at her. 

Eren whines softly and covers her face “That really felt good the past guys I use to do it with made me feel like I was being rape or something but when you do I feel the emotions.” Levi's body froze up due to her words before he felt the demon within his veins to protect Eren at all cost comes rushing to the surface “Who?” Levi drops down o to his forearms and glares down in her teal eyes gently. 

Eren tilts her head cutely and whispers “Well the first one was years ago, his name was Zeke, the other one was only a few months ago names Michael. I hasn't really sexual active before I meant you Levi.” 

Levi blushes at her words he felt his ego being stroke at her words and he leans down more to press his lips against hers gently and whispers “I love you Eren, and I'll always protect you no matter what let's get some sleep yeah?” 

Eren giggles softly and nudges her nose against Levi's like she always does before bed and snuggled under the covers. Levi grabs the towel under Eren and throws it into the laundry basket beside his bed and leans over to check if Eren fell asleep when he saw her breath even out he gets up slowly careful not to wake her before getting dressed in clothes that were black with a mask and gloves making sure to grab a knife before leaving. 

The next morning

Eren whines softly when she wakes up and nuzzles against Levi's neck in her sleep before pulling herself out of bed and grabs one of Levi's shirt and her panties before putting them down and goes down to the kitchen. 

They've been together for two years and made a simple routine when Eren realized Levi didn't eat breakfast unless she made it she use to think he was a lazy simple asshole for it until he said he only wanted her cooking in the mornings and ever since than she wakes up early than she use too just to make him breakfast. 

After Eren made bacon and eggs she setted up a plate for Levi before going back upstairs and crawls into bed and shakes him gently to wake up when he doesn't budge she leans down and presses her lips against Levi's gently and hums gently on them when she felt Levi to start kissing back she kept kissing him she softly plays with his hair and pulls back a little and giggles when she sees Levi's gunmetal eyes dilate. 

“You know you could always wake me up like that.” Levi whispers before tackling her face in kisses and dashes down the stairs to the kitchen. Eren rolls her eyes before crawling back under the sheets to get a bit more shut eye.

Few hours later

Eren moans softly as she wakes up from her sleep and tensing up as she felt tears run down her face “Eren?” Levi whispers against her ear “What's wrong baby?” Eren whimpers softly pushing her body against his gripping his shirt “N-nothing I'm okay now knowing your here.” 

Levi nuzzles his nose against her ear gently and wipes her tears away gently and whispers “It's okay baby, I'm always here for you.” Eren blushes shyly at his words and whispers “Levi can I ask you something?” Levi hums softly and leans over her to look into her eyes waiting for her to speak. 

“Why do you love me?” Eren whispers softly watching as Levi's eyes change from a light to dark blue with in seconds and Levi whispers “Well, I love you because your eyes always light up when you see something/someone you love and the way your caramel skin color lights up when the sun kisses it in the morning-” Levi gaps softly when Eren presses her lips against his softly and pulls back and whispers “Would you still love me if I had scars Levi, or burnt skin?” 

Levi's eyes hardened at her words, he wanted to know why she was asking this but nevertheless he answers honestly “Eren, I will love you no matter what happens to you. If you go blind I'll be your eyes okay? If you go paralyzed I'll be your legs and arms. If anything bad happens to you I'll be here.” 

Eren nibbles on her lip gently blushing at his words and blushes harder when Levi nuzzles his nose against hers and whispers “Why did you ask me these questions? and be honest Eren.” 

Eren blushes shyly and nuzzles back at his nose and whispers “I had a nightmare where you left me because face of my face was burnt.” 

Levi hums softly and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close to his chest and whispers “I would never leave you, ever.” 

That night

Eren cuddles up against the couch while Levi went to work, she had a few days off beside where she worked the owners went on a vacation for a few days which left her to relax a few days. 

She already made dinner, she doesn't like to eat without Levi so she packed the food away in the fridge until he got back as she watches the TV that played an anime that she fell in love with she slowly closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. 

When Levi got back from work he smiles when he sees Eren on the couch asleep and slowly walks over to her and brushes the back of his hand against her cheek and looks over the anime show she was watching and chuckles softly when he saw it was the movie Mulan and leans forwards to kiss her nose gently.

“Eren, wake up babe.” Levi whispers softly shaking her gently as possible and smiles down at her when she lets out a whimper and open her eyes “Levi” she squeals and pulls him back causing him to laugh and nuzzles her in kisses and hugs. 

“Come on baby let's go eat and gets to bed.” Levi whispers and Eren nods as they both get up and race each other to the kitchen. Levi wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close “I win.” He says softly as he gets his food. 

Eren giggles softly and gets hers and sits by him and says softly “I letted you win, old man.” Levi scoffs “Old man? Now that's just mean” He teases. Eren's eyes widened softly causing Levi to to hide his smirk when she grew shy and she whispers “I don't really see you as an old man. I'm sorry Levi.” 

Levi rolls his eyes and chuckles before speaking “Babe, I'm just fucking with you.” Eren blushes harder and gently slaps Levi's arm and grumbles under her breath “Evil.” 

After they ate their dinner. Levi carried Eren up to the bedroom. Eren nuzzles her nose against his before falling asleep. Levi watches Eren sleep for awhile before sleep claims him. 

The next day: Morning.

“Levi fuck Ackerman!” Eren shouted as he throws the newspaper down in front of Levi who was working on his laptop at the time and had his glasses on. If Eren wasn't so pissed she would have tackled him and fucked him right on the the table or letted him too. 

Levi looks up at Eren his eyes sharpen into a glare “what?” He asks grumpily Eren sighs deeply “You killed them didn't you?” Levi's eyes shaperen even more and growls “They'll made you feel like you were raped! So yes I did!” 

Eren covers her face “Levi” she whispers softly in tears “that doesn't mean you should kill them.” In a way she was touched and she hated it sometimes that she felt so protected and loved because she wasn't use to it. 

Levi stares at Eren for awhile before speaking “Weather you like it or not I'll protect you and love you and always will be by your side, Eren.” Eren sighs even more deeply before wrapping her arms around his waist and whispers “I love you Levi, I'm sorry for getting mad.” 

Levi nuzzles her gently and whispers “It's okay.” After a few minutes of silences, Eren whispers “Would you kill me if you couldn't have me?” Levi nibbles on this bottom lip softly before whispering honestly “Yes I would does that scare you?” Eren blushes and whispers “I know it should but it doesn't scare me. I'm not scared of you Levi.” 

Levi groans softly and nuzzles into her hairline and whispers “Good. So does that mean I have permission to kill you?” Eren blushes before answering “Yes and people say your not gentleman.” 

Levi scoffs “Eren, just shut up and kiss me.” Eren giggles before pushing her lips against his.


	6. Hades's Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hades aka Levi is invited to the mated island by his brother Zeus aka Erwin only to see that Erwin brought him a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi: Hades 
> 
> Eren: Human Female Nymphs. 
> 
> Erwin: Zeus 
> 
> Warning: Eren is a female in this.

Levi sighs softly as he looks around the island it was once again of that time of the year, his dark markings glowed with irritation as creatures backed away from him in fear his eyes then narrowed at his brother Erwin who had the power of lighting and skies before stomping over to him and with a hiss he speaks lowly “Why the hell would you invite me to a mating island when you know everyone is scared of me?” 

Erwin smiles at his younger dark underworld brother and speaks softly not caring about Levi’s rudeness “I just don’t want you getting lonely in the cold dark but clean underworld of yours and not everyone is scared of you.” 

Levi raises an eyebrow but before he could ask Erwin snaps his fingers and the next minute a human female nymph stood next to Erwin and Erwin continues speaking in that soft voice to Levi “This is Eren, I know she’s rather short but she told me that she has a crush on you, she even has those green-teal eyes you love so much.” Levi’s eyes roam over Eren’s figure her chest was rather big with small hips but with beautiful curves that any man would die for, she has that olive tan skin color with long brown hair and Erwin was right she had those green-teal eyes that Levi loves so much. 

“Did you make her for me?” Levi asked Erwin softly not taking his eyes off of Eren’s eyes. 

Erwin hums softly before speaking “I may have had a few nymphs go at it and I just kinda helped, so yes but she’ll be able to give you kids if you want, she doesn’t have a limit also she can’t ever die in a way she’s already dead.” 

Levi understood that not only was she a human nymph but a ghost one as well and he purrs softly to Eren “Come.” Eren’s green-teal eyes light up when Levi spoke to her and without warning, she throws herself into his arms causing his dark marks to light up slightly before dimming showing everyone that he was happy. Levi smirks before petting her head gently which she only rubs up against before putting his hand on her neck and closes his eyes and chants in language that was dead. 

When Levi stops chanting he removes his hand to relieve a dark marking on Eren’s neck it showed many things, who she was and who she belonged to it was like a werewolf claim mark it was a soulmate mark and with it Levi knew what she would be thinking or feeling and pretty much everything else, he would also be able to speak to her telepathically. 

Eren’s eyes shined when Levi gave her the mark before standing on her tippy toes and presses her lips against his cheek in thanks causing Erwin to cough to get their attention, Levi wraps his arms around Eren’s waist pulling her close to his chest and puts his chin on top of her head “Thank you, Erwin.” 

Erwin smirks slightly and chuckles “Oh, it's no problem, it was rather hard it took a while to get her made just for you so-” Levi cuts Erwin off with a sigh and speaks with a hiss that caused Eren to hide her face in his own check “I know I owe you, and I will repay you but only once you know how busy I am with the dead and the underworld and all that shit” 

Erwin nods before speaking “Of course I know which means, I’ll use it wisely so please keep your incoming mail from me organized.” Levi rolls his eyes keeping his arms around the woman that was just made for him before using his magic to disappear and reappear in his office of the underworld. 

Eren peeks over Levi’s shoulder to see a butler and maid before looking up at Levi shyly. Levi gives Eren a soft smile and leans down to give her a soft kiss and whispers “Feel free to roam the palace, Eren, my home is your home.” Eren nuzzles her head against Levi’s jaw before whispering in a soft voice “Can’t I just sit in your lap until your done?” Levi’s heart swells slightly at her questioning before answering her “Of course you can love.” 

Eren squeals and crawls into Levi’s lap once he settled down and buries her face in his neck and listens to Levi give orders for what seemed like hours one end. Levi nuzzles Eren once and a while when he gave his orders and sent people where the belonged in the underworld, he hums softly into Eren’s hair she felt like angel cake and vanilla it warmed his heart along with his dark markings and that’s when he realized he fell hard.


	7. Panthera spelaea (Cave Lion) Hybrid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Cave Lion hybrid is really hard to be made the only doctor who was able to make a cave lion hybrid was Dr. Zeo aka Zoë Hange, he used the Cave Lion DNA and Human DNA to make the first hybrid that other Doctors cheated off when Dr. Zeo passed, however, the only family lines who could be Cave Lion hybrids were the Yeagers and Ackermans no know knew why not even Dr. Zeo himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Hybrid Guide: I might be making this into a small fanfiction, but I don't know yet, just comment or leave hearts if you really like it.

Levi’s panter’s twitched when his lion cubs made a mess in the in the house and he growls “Eren JR and Little Mikasa get your asses down here right now!” Two little separate feet pattings could be heard coming down the stairs and little Eren whines softly “Sorry, daddy we got rough” Levi sighs softly “You look so much like your mother when you do that.” Eren blushes as she walks down the stairs and does the penguin due to huge belly over to her tall husband “Don’t say that to your son, and let them play you know how cave cubs are.” 

Levi makes a soft whine in the back of his throat when his small pregnant wife nuzzles her throat against his sharing her scent and relaxing him and he whispers “I know, but can’t they try not make a mess my love?” 

Eren giggles softly against her mate’s throat and whispers “No, they can’t and I know when your were a young cave cub you didn’t either so let them play and come help me make dinner.” Levi smirks and nibbles on Eren’s ear when she pulls away from him and walks in to the kitchen, he sends a glare to his cubs over the shoulder and growls “Don’t break anything” before following his small mate to help out. 

Little Eren and Young Mikasa share a look before tackling each other with giggles. 

+

Levi nuzzles his small mate who was cooking dinner and wraps his arms around her waist, rubbing his thumbs against her belly and whispers “What gender do you think this little cub is?” Eren leans into her mate’s arms while cooking and answers with a soft voice “A male we can name him Levi JR.” Levi hums softly and smiles when he feels his little cub kick and whispers “I like the sound of that little mate.” 

+

After the Cave Lion Hybrid’s family has their dinner they all set off to bed “Mommy” Little Eren whispers as she tugs him into bed “Yes, my little cub?” Mommy Eren whispered back. Little Eren smiles sleepily up at his mom and whispers “I love you and daddy so much.” Mommy Eren smiles and giggles before whispering back “We love you very much too.” Mommy Eren then kissed her younger daughter cub on the forehead before going to her own bed that she shared with her mate/husband.  
After she snuggled into the sheet Levi came in from the bathroom and cuddled into her back before falling asleep.


	8. The Lion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One where baby Eren is by the waterhole and Lion Levi saves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a fanfic story telling thing. I hope you like it

It could be heard by the waterhole, animals grathered around to check it out but only one animal stepped forward after the animal saw it was a baby teal green eye boy. 

The animal is a lion and male that goes by the name of Levi. Levi nudges the baby boy with his head gently before licking it, he could tell he was just born and gently picks it up and takes the baby to the nearest village where the civilians from the village than made a lion stone after seeing the baby. 

The mother and father was unkown or found afterwards however a teen girl that went by Historia took in the baby and named him Eren.

As Eren grew the lion who saved him came and visited him every time he got the chance.


	9. Eeinn x Levi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eeinn is the female name I made for Eren. EEINN IS EREN JUST IN FEMALE FORM!

  
  
  
  
  
When Eeinn saw Levi’s scars, she broke down in tears, it was her fault that Levi dive under those rocks that the beast titan through at her to push her out of the way to save her, when her eyes travel down she saw scars on his arms and legs, she rushes over to him and falls to her knees and starts kissing his scar crying of his scared face and whispers “I’m so sorry-” Levi cuts his small girlfriend: Eeinn off with a kiss and whispers against them “As long as you love me in the end while I have these scars, it means nothing as long as your alive along side of me” Eeinn whimpers softly as she sobs on his chest and whispers “I’ll always be here for you my love, no matter what.”   
  
  
  
  
\------  
  
Very short im sorry


	10. Can't Get Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot: Levi and Eren just can't get enough of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Prue Fluff.

Eren nuzzles Levi with a soft growl in his sleepy daze, making Levi smirk and growl right back and playfully nips at Eren's wolf ears.

Eren whines softly as he wakes up from Levi nipping at his ears and huffs in annoyance "Levi" he growls out pushing him away to sit up.

Levi chuckles wrapping his arms around Eren's waist and smiles softly at him "Don't run away like last time, I just wanna hold you"

Eren nuzzles his nose against Levi's cheek and pouts slightly "your evil for waking me up, but I'll let you hold me since I love it when you do."

Eren than leans against Levi's chest and noses his nose gently against Levi's scent gland relaxing even more against him humming a soft a tune.

Levi holds Eren close panting softly while he breathes in Eren's scent relaxing fully


	11. Small Eren, Teen Levi

Eren stares at the big cake that was put in front of him and then looked up at him the big brother who was covered in icing and neat writing that spelled out 'Happy Birthday Eren'

Eren tears up causing Levi's eyes to widen slightly but then a rare small smile took over his face before ruffling Eren's hair causing Eren to smile wider than he already was.

Eren and Levi have always been together after their parents died, Levi took Eren in his own arms and disappeared from the world taking care of him on the streets at first and then soon Levi got a job and took Eren with him everywhere. Levi worked so hard to where they got to now, even though Levi was just a teen he did online schooling and got his diploma early and got a full-time job and saved up money where Eren went to school.

Levi bends down and kisses Eren's forehead and whispers "I'll never leave you, Eren. My sweet little Eren."

Eren giggles softly wrapping his arms around Levi's neck with squeal and whispers "thank you, big bro, I love you so much"

\----

A/N: March 30th is Eren's birthday, but I was busy and couldn't write it until now. So Happy Birthday Eren!


	12. Hell On Earth, Sweet In The Afterlife.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angsty with a fluff ending, because I can't be heartless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left out hard details on purpose, I didn't tell the setting of the story, or anything less, I didn't even tell you who the murders we're. 
> 
> It got dark quickly also for another reason. I will give you a hint no one in the family were murders they were all victims, I also left out the ages for another you can guess the ages and who the murders we're.

Eren was standing at the kitchen counter cutting something up when he was making dinner while Levi was in the office room working on some paperwork. Titan meows up at Eren by his feet when the kids came home.

“Momma!, We're home from school!” Jean shouts rushing in with Armin, Mikasa, Hange, Sasha, and Erwin. Eren chuckles softly when his kids wraps their arms around Eren before sitting but as he turned he bumps into Mikasa who was standing with Sasha and Hange by her side as she hands Eren a school paper. 

Eren quickly reads over it and angrily slammed the paper down before ripping it, the schools been sending papers about the kids behavior with them at home and accusing Levi for being abusive, and neglecting the kids when in reality Levi checks in on the kids every night and kisses them on their forehead and telling them he loves them and when he has a day off he always makes time for the family. 

Eren sighed softly his shoulders shaking slightly as tears rolled down his face before he grabbed the paper once more and stomps up the office room and opens it without knocking. 

Levi looks up at Eren and speaks softly to him “What's wrong, Eren?” Eren tears up even more before sitting on Levi's lap and whispers “The schools been sending papers home with the kids, assuming you for child abuse.” Levi couldn't help but feel angered, he loves those kids as if they were his own, his even highly suspicious of Mikasa, he shares a lot of DNA with her it seems. 

Levi sighed and speaks softly “I'll take them to school tomorrow and talk with them, we have to fix this before the cops are involved.” Eren nods and kisses Levi's cheek before getting up, his cheeks damp from the tears as speaks to Levi “Forget about the paperwork, and come see the kids, I'm worried about the school brainwashing them.” 

Levi nods and whispers “Don't worry, Eren we'll fix this, I promise.” Levi than goes downstairs with Eren and smiles slightly when Titan rubs up against his feet as he sits next to Armin and Mikasa and around to see that they're doing homework. 

Levi turns to Armin frist “How was school?” He asked, Armin tenses up before relaxing “It was fine, dad.” Levi than looked over at Jean who replies with the same thing, however Erwin gave a different answer “Hange and Mikasa and Sasha are dating someone at school.” Levis eyes flashed with protection as he turned his eyes to Hange who was already done with her school work and was fidgeting when Erwin told on them. 

“Well, what's the boy's name Hange, or is that other child a girl?” Hange opens her mouth and speaks softly “His name is Moblit and that's all your getting.” Levi rolls his eyes at her behavior and turns his eyes to Sasha who was blushing leaning back in her sit and she was already speaking so he didn't have to ask “His name is Connie and that's all your getting from me.” Levi huffs and looks down at Mikasa waiting for answer. 

Mikasa pulls shyly at her shirt blushing and whispers “His name and Annie.” Levi raises his eyebrows and speaks “Annie sound like a girl's name.” Mikasa huffs and blushes hiding her face into her red scarf and whispers “I know, but Annie really is a boy.” Levi glares at Mikasa and narrows his eyes at Mikasa “And how do you know?” Mikasa blushes and grabs her things before rushing out shouting “I'm not speaking about it anymore.” Eren snickers from his spot at the table and glares at Levi “Stop it, though it was cute watching her run from the room, okay kids go wash up for dinner if your not done with your homework you can work on it later, you need to eat.” 

The kids grumble before going up and washing up. 

Erwin smirks as he watches Mikasa wash her hands but the smirk disappears when he felt a bit at the back of his head “Ouch, what the hell, Hange what did you do that for?!” Hange huffs and puts her hands on her hips “Why did you tell on us?!” Erwin shoves Hange away with a growl “I have my reasons.” 

The Next Day. 

Eren cries softly as he holds an Injured Hange in his arms “Hange, darling, Were taking you the hospital come on.” Mikasa rushes to Levi, she was the one that found Hange and she was covered in blood from head to toe. 

“She not breathing daddy, I think she died” Mikasa cries softly against Levi's legs. Levi picks up Mikasa getting blood on him and whispers weakly and brokenly “I know, I know, she's been dead for awhile.” Levi than kisses Mikasa's forehead “Go clean up and give me your bloodily clothes” Mikasa nods once she was put down and rushes to the bathroom. 

Levi slowly walks over to Eren and puts his hand gently on Eren's shoulder and whispers “Eren, she's dead” Eren sobs shaking his head “No, she's alive, she has to be.” Levi turns around Eren roughly and shakes him gently “She's dead, Eren! When Mikasa came to us her body was already cold! She's not even breathing! Just face it!” Eren puts his face into his neck and just cries into Levi's neck until he couldn't anymore. 

Armin was the one who called the cops that night and when they came, no one really spoke just stared blankly at the walls unless the cops spoke to them. 

 

Two Days After Hange's Death: 

“What do you mean Armin’s not here?!” Eren shouts at the top of his lungs when the principal told them that Armin has been missing sense 9th period. 

Mikasa grips the bottom of Eren's pants as Jean grips her shirt, fear crawled its way into her veins and she was just to shock to moved, Jean slightly shakes her causing her to snap out of it and looks over at Jean over her shoulder. Jean than spoke “We don't have time to grieve anymore, you need to keep your guard up, I don't want anything happening to you next.”

A Year Had Pasted Sense Armin's disappeared and Sense Hange's Death: 

After Armin disappeared, Levi and Eren grabbed the kids and their stuff and moved to a different state and they all slept in one room sense than when Levi went to work he could two kids at a time and kept them with him or in the karate glass across the street with strict orders that only Levi himself and Eren could get the kids. 

And then it happened, Mikasa and Sasha were the next ones that went with Levi to work, Mikasa and Sasha were holding Levi's hand when it happened. 

“Give me the child!” A man said behind a mask, Levi glares across the street when a woman was gunned down, it was broad daylight and everyone who walked the scene just let it happened because the ganged that the man belonged to. The man points his gun at Sasha who was across the street and says “Than she pays for the debt.” Sasha was killed the morning and Mikasa and Levi were wounded. 

Levi dedicate to put and end to everything that night, he was going to kill his own family because he was tired of losing them. 

However he was a little late at it. 

That Night: 

Levi was murdered along with Eren, side by side in end bed, Jean and Mikasa heard it and hid in the closet while Erwin got the shotgun. Mikasa grips the end of the Jean's shirt as she watched the man brush in killing Erwin next right between the eyes. Jean pushes Mikasa and himself put the attic to end but we're found by the man. 

They were both murdered that night even they're cat: Titan was murdered too. 

\---- 

AfterLife: 

Mikasa was the last to appear in their own home, the one where Hange has died she softly starts crying, scared that she was now a ghost to hunt her old home but she was wrong when she felt arms wrap around her, she looks up to see Eren looking down at her with a smile she hasn't seen in awhile and a whisper in her ear “We’re home, everyone is in the kitchen kitchen waiting for us.” 

Mikasa's eyes widened as she and Eren rushes into the room and she smiles when Hange wrap her arms around her gently and whispers “I've been waiting for you.” Mikasa grips the hem of Hange's shirt and speaks softly “Still creepy as ever, Hange.” Hange and Everyone at the table starts laughing.


	13. Fluff (Father Levi $ Son/Daughter Eren)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a top ranking soldier in the military, his really stoic and built like a bodybuilder so when he comes home he was surprised by what happened. 
> 
> Warning: Transgender Boy To Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cried writing this.

“You ready to go home man? You have a son don't you?” Smith asked Levi as they both were being dropped off at their houses. 

“Yeah, my wife Hange and my other son Mikasa are probably both working like my other son Eren is probably online at school.” Levi answered as he bounces his leg. 

Levi wanted to get home and see his youngest who's already in middle school. Levi missed half of Eren's life and he isn't proud of it he misses his son dearly. 

+

Eren sighed softly to herself as she asks the teacher if she could go to the bathroom and when she got the okay she quickly rushed to the bathroom but when a teacher sends her a disapproving look she went into the boys bathroom with tears in her eyes and quickly goes back to the classroom. 

+

Levi smiles softly to himself when he sees his home and steps off the bus with his bag he quickly walks to the house when he got to the door he took a deep breath before going and calls out just in case anyone was home when he didn't get an answer he looks around to see a lot of new items before seeing a teenage girl next to Hange and Mikasa in the photo and walks over to it looking at it closely looking it over wondering who the girl was before upstairs to his shared bedroom that he had with Hange and puts his stuff away and sends a quick text to Hange to let her know he was home and waiting for everyone to return. 

At the moment Levi decided to go to Mikasa's room to see how much it changed when he left it was filled with green color items and everything else but when he opened the room his eyes widened at the sight. It was very beautiful in his opinion his oldest son seem to be obsessed with the ocean like Eren was. 

Levi closed the door to Mikasa's room gently before going to Eren's. 

When Levi open the door it was safe to say he was shocked the room was filled with pastel colors and items, he steps into the room to see girl clothes on the bed and dresses on the dresser. Levi became angry about this not because Eren became a transgender but because he was told anything about it it was than he grabbed his cellphone and called Hange. 

+

Eren got her hair fixed by a girl who she asked for help from and the girl gladly helped Eren. 

When Eren got her papers back from the teacher she changed her gender to female while her friend gave her a smile. 

It was at the moment when the bell rang and it was time to go home. 

+

After Levi got done talking to on the phone he felt even worse, he missed out on another thing about Eren and began to cry while sitting on Eren's bed staring down at the new photo of Eren the Hange sent him and stayed like that until Eren came home.

+

When Eren ran up to her room she was surprised, which quickly turned to fear and worry that her father Levi wouldn't want her anymore. 

Eren watched Levi look her over but before she took run away Levi had wrapped his arms around her and whispers “I love you, Eren. Just the way you are and I'm proud of you for being yourself.” After Eren heard that from her father she cried softly against his shoulder gently as Levi held her close and whispered “Thank you daddy, I love you.”


	14. Chapter 14

Mikasa curls up into Erwin’s back, it was snowing and freezing. The virus has wiped the whole world now, it's been three years. Jean, Eren and Levi we're probably dead by now but Erwin still has hope. 

Erwin wraps his arms around Mikasa and whispers “It's going to be okay, Mika. We’ll our family. We'll find our son and daughter. Just please hold onto that hope.” 

Mikasa sighs softly and whispers sadly “Erwin, what if you see them as the dead?” Erwin growled at Mikasa's choice of words before speaking “Than I'll make a cure.” Mikasa scoffs and rolls away from Erwin before getting out of the warmth bed. 

“You'll make a cure?!” Mikasa tears up slightly as she shouts looking at the window to see a few of the dead that were walking were startled but we're frozen so they couldn't move. 

Erwin rolls out of bed and whispers “Yes, I just…..i need too. Mikasa please…..just have hope for our kids, your brother. Our family. For us.” Mikasa sighs her breath making a small cloud and whispers as tears rolled down her face “I'll do it for us, and everyone we love, but Erwin you need to understand that the world is dead, the virus killed it and it's killing all of us off one by one if we're going to look for our family we need to start looking in other places. It has been three years so they'll probably went somewhere far away, like really far, Erwin. We could split up…..but I can't be away from you.” 

Erwin cups Mikasa's face gently and whispers “Listen to me, we are not going to split up and we never will. I know we left notes basically everywhere we been we even left a note in our old house, but Mikasa we will find them. We will. I promise you.” Mikasa nods and starts crying softly “Even Jean?” Erwin looks slightly heartbroken at this question Mikasa and Jean are married or was as much as Erwin hates to say it. He honestly hopes Jean is dead, because Mikasa is the light of his life and he won't give her up, even if it means living in misery. 

Erwin sighs softly “If he is alive are you going to leave?” Mikasa stares at Erwin and shakes her head before whispering “I don't know, Erwin. I just need to see him one last time or know if he's alive. That's all I care about.” 

Erwin groans softly and runs a hand over his face gently and sighs “You know, our conversations are weird but it's only about to get more fucking weird.” Erwin slightly shakes Mikasa and looks into her eyes with his icy blue cold glazes and whispers darkly “If he is alive than fine, but you will not go back to him and if you do. I will kill you, so you can still be mine. If his dead than I have nothing to lose.” Erwin’s glazes sharpens when he saw the necklace he's been seeing everyday sense that first day when the virus hit. It was a necklace that was given to Mikasa by Jean “If his alive you'll have to give him back that necklace.” 

When Erwin looked back into Mikasa's eyes he saw that they were widened and dull as if he sucked the life out of her, and he probably did because after all, Jean is Mikasa's life. 

Mikasa felt like she sold herself to the devil when she whispered the words softly “Fine.” 

Erwin couldn't help the grin that crossed his face before pressing his lips against Mikasa's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is going to confuse someone and I'll answer your question. 
> 
> Mikasa and Erwin did have kids within those three years. 
> 
> Mikasa believes that Jean is still alive deep down in her heart, he was in the military and he had to go and try to stop the virus but it didn't work to well before he went he gave Mikasa one of his old dog tags and said “I love you, remember if the virus breaks through, you shoot them in the head and stay the hell alive.” 
> 
> Now you're probably wondering what's going on with Erwin: Erwin is madly in love with Mikasa, even if it means breaking her in the worst ways. 
> 
> . 
> 
> On a side note: Erwin and Mikasa had two kids, while Jean and Mikasa have four kids.
> 
> .
> 
> Also i'm sorry that this is so short, i've never written Erwin x Mikasa before.


End file.
